Home
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: When Weir, Sheppard, and McKay are trapped on a planet that is pushed into another dimension, they are forced to live what could be the rest of their lives in a world cut off from everyone they know.
1. Chapter 1

Home

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: When Weir, Sheppard, and McKay are trapped on a planet that is pushed into another dimension, they are forced to live what could be the rest of their lives in a world cut off from everyone they know.

A/N: I was watching "Epiphany" when I came up with the idea; it's loosely based on it as well as an SG-1 episode called "Crystal Skull", you'll figure out why soon enough. I tried to resist the plot bunnies once more, but sadly their much stronger than I am. :( They MADE me do this!!!!!!!!! Thanks Stargatecrazy, for agreeing to be my beta:D

* * *

Chapter One "Alliance"

He hated it when she left home. Always had, and probably always would. There were dangers outside of Atlantis, and John Sheppard had learned the hard way just how bad those dangers could be, but of course even after saying those very words it hadn't helped get his point across.

"_Colonel, it's a negotiation for an alliance, so unless I accidentally fall and break something, I don't foresee there being too much trouble. Besides, you'll be there! And like McKay said, we could use having these people as our friends. There are enough Ancient ruins there to keep us occupied for years, and who knows what we could learn? The only way they'll share that with us is if we all become friends. They are good people. I've been wrong before, but I truly don't think we'll have anything to worry about."_

"_That's what they always say… just before something bad happens!"_

They'd been sitting for hours, Elizabeth and the village leader Kharis in deep conversation. They were preparing for a festival to 'Celebrate The Changing Home.' Whatever that meant. John sighed, looking over at McKay as he spoke with Kharis' niece, Saren, who seemed to be quite excited at the idea of learning from him. McKay had been just as pleased with the idea, love struck from the moment he'd met her… John supposed it was the blonde hair that had sealed the deal; she did look an awful lot like Samantha Carter….

"Then it is settled, you shall join us tonight to bring in the new home," Kharis said, a pleased look on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking Kharis, why exactly is it called the 'new home?' I keep hearing you guys say that, what does it mean?" John asked. He'd been wanting to ask for hours now.

"New Home, yes, it is from the ancient text you wish to examine, it speaks of a story. When the people you call the Ancients first came here, they gave this planet a gift. When the day comes this gift is apparent to us again and we celebrate its coming. It is a blessing that has brought us peace for many generations."

"Gift?"

Kharis nodded. "We are not quite sure exactly what this gift is, as we have never truly seen a change other than the great shaking… the sky ripples and then we know the gift is there, but we do know this gift was meant to protect us. It is a blessing."

John leaned in close to Elizabeth. "Sounds like something we would definitely wanna check out," he whispered in her ear, watching her nod in agreement as he sat back in his chair.

"Colonel, head back to the gate and inform Teyla we'll be staying for the festival."

"I'd be happy to offer my home for you to stay in for the night; you can leave for your home at the first light."

Elizabeth looked over at John to make sure it would be acceptable to him. He did his best to be okay with the idea, although in reality he was just thinking about how much sleep he wasn't gonna get with him having to worry about Elizabeth's safety during the night.

"That sounds lovely, thank you Kharis, you've been too kind."

"It wasn't hard. I can tell you are good people, our two peoples will be great friends," he told her, bowing his head in respect.

Elizabeth bowed her own head, mimicking him, her smiling growing at his words.

John slowly got up. "Well, I better be off. I will return as soon as I have informed Atlantis of our plans," he announced, giving his own little bow to Kharis before he took off. He had a long walk ahead of him.

* * *

"They call this a celebration?" John asked, folding his arms in boredom as he watched McKay and Saren talk and drink.

Rodney McKay really was bad with women. John was starting to wonder how Saren could seem so interested in the guy who was babbling like an idiot about some show called "Doctor Who." Frankly John could never understand how that show could be so popular. He'd never really been much interested in sci-fi, which was ironic considering his life could **be** a sci-fi show if you took into account the fact that he was living in another galaxy, battling big bad aliens, with ships that could fly in space.

"Apparently they're preparing for whatever's supposed to happen before the actual celebration begins," Elizabeth explained, looking about as excited as Rodney would be in a room full of Samantha Carters.

"You know, I find it disturbing that you could enjoy this as much as you are. We're sitting around drinking alcohol and eating what seriously resembles grass while a bunch of people dance around a rock."

"Learning about ones culture can be just as exhilarating as golf, John; you just don't care enough to try."

"Hey, at least golf gives me something to do."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that. "Frankly, I don't even understand how you can like it! My father used to watch it on TV every weekend… best few hours of sleep I've ever had," she remarked.

John glared at her. "Well, Doctor Weir, I'll have you know actually getting the chance to be out there PLAYING golf can be just as _exhilarating_ as learning about ones culture, you just don't care enough to try," he told her, throwing her own words right back into her face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looking back at the men and women dancing and calling for the 'gift' to come. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and just as Kharis had mentioned, the sky began to ripple, making Elizabeth gasp in wonder as the stars in the night sky changed, and some blinking out of existence while others simply moved.

"Still think this celebration is boring?" Elizabeth asked when the ground finally fell to silence and the shaking ceased.

"Uhhh… not so much," John admitted, staring at the sky with a mixture of confusion and awe.

* * *

Rodney didn't waste much time when they finally reached the gate, punching in Atlantis' address, obviously happy to be going home. John was more relieved than anything. Their time on the planet had been enjoyable enough, but he wanted Elizabeth back home, the sooner the better. Off-world travel just wasn't as fun when he spent most of the day, and night worried sick that something was going to happen to her, but to his surprise, things had gone right for a change. Everything had turned out great, and for once since his time living in Atlantis, he'd be going home after what could be his best and most successful mission yet. When Rodney hit the last symbol he glanced back at Elizabeth, before putting his hand on the middle button for it to engage. His smile soon changed into a frown though as the lit up symbols faded and the gate shut down. "What the… it didn't engage," Rodney stated as he tried again.

"We can SEE that Rodney! What the hell is wrong with it?"

"I don't know! It was working fine yesterday when you dialed Atlantis right?"

"Yeah, it was fine; I contacted Teyla and told her we were staying."

Rodney frowned when once again the gate did not engage and shut down instead. "This could be a problem."

"Well can you fix it?!" John asked. So much for nothing going wrong….

"I don't know. I'll need some time to examine it. We might be here a while longer."

Elizabeth folded her arms, suddenly looking worried. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that. How long will it take you to see what's wrong?"

"Not sure, hours…" Rodney answered, getting to work.

"So…" John said, turning to look at Elizabeth. "What was it you said about there'd be nothing we'd need to worry about? I believe that's what you said."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, sitting down on the grass.

* * *

"It's not working ma'am, we can't seem to establish a connection," the technician explained as Teyla stood beside him.

"Could there be something wrong with the dialing computer."

"I don't think so ma'am. Something is wrong though. We should be able to contact them."

Teyla frowned, staring out at the Stargate, suddenly worried of what John could have gotten himself into this time. "Inform Colonel Caldwell. If the gate no longer works he may have to take his ship to the planet to find them."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense! It should be working!" Rodney complained, when the wormhole to Atlantis didn't open. "I checked the DHD through and through! It's perfectly fine! We should be HOME by now!"

"Are you sure there isn't something you've missed, Rodney? I mean, the DHD is a complicated piece of technology, perhaps it's something you don't even know about," Elizabeth offered as she sat beside John on the large rock nearby the gate.

"I didn't miss anything! It's just not working! Something else must be going on, it can't be the DHD!"

"The gate then?" John offered.

"No, I checked that to, nothing out of the ordinary. It's all fine, it should be working."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, trying to figure out how the gate could malfunction this way when it seemed everything should be in working order.

"Perhaps it's not the gate at all. I mean, after last night we know this planet has… once again be given a gift. I was talking to many of the locals, apparently this 'gift' can stay in effect for over a hundred years, sometimes only a few years. We know there's a boat load of information about it in the ruins, maybe that's where we'll get our answer?"

Rodney's eyes widened. "These people have never once been culled by the Wraith, maybe this… 'gift' is more than the villagers can understand. I mean, we've seen the Ancients put in place ways of protection for some of the humans on different planets. M7G-677 for example… the children there were protected by a dampening field capable of shutting down any Wraith ship to come too close. We need to check out those ruins."

"Wait! Wait! I thought you said it could take years to read all the information on those ruins!" John objected.

"What do you suggest we do John? Rodney can't get the gate working again, and we aren't going to be able to figure all this out unless we go to those ruins."

"Once Atlantis realizes they can't contact us with the gate they'll send the Daedalus to come pick us up… what's wrong with that plan?" Sheppard asked, not too keen on having to sit around while McKay and Weir studied ancient texts that he couldn't give a damn about.

"And if the Daedalus can't do that because whatever's affecting the gate affects their ability to get us as well? What then? Hmmm?" McKay asked, his usual 'I'm smarter than you are' smirk written all over his face.

John frowned, glaring at the scientist. "Fine! Fine! Off to the boring alien ruins," he muttered under his breath, looking none to pleased as they headed towards the ruins.

Rodney on the other hand seemed quite pleased with himself, while Elizabeth simply glanced at him, an amused look on her face as she watched Sheppard sulk.

* * *

"Sir, we've reached the coordinates Atlantis gave us."

"Alright, give me a visual," Caldwell ordered, getting up from his Captain's chair. Minutes later the viewer clicked on, but instead of the planet they had expected to see before them, all they saw was space. Nothing but space.

"That can't be right… are you sure this is it? There's nothing here."

"Sir, this is it. There's no mistake… the planet… it's just… gone."

Caldwell frowned. "We need to get back to Atlantis… NOW!"

To Be Continued….

A/N: I know it's been done probably a hundred times with these sci-fi shows, someone always gets stranded or whatever, but I just couldn't resist my own version. Damn you plot bunnies! Damn you!!!!!!! Well, at least I'm almost finished with some of my other stories…. :sigh:


	2. Chapter 2

Home

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: When Weir, Sheppard, and McKay are trapped on a planet that is pushed into another dimension, they are forced to live what could be the rest of their lives in a world cut off from everyone they knew.

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! It's always nice to know someone is reading! And don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories! Especially "Just Married," "Sweet Regrets," and "Second Chances." No worries!!!!! ;)

* * *

Chapter Two "Year One"

John wandered through the forest with ease, having explored almost all of it during his time on the planet he'd once seen as just another mission… just another planet. Now it had become almost a second home to him, his first being Atlantis despite the fact that he'd lived most of his life on Earth. It'd now been a year since they were last on Atlantis, a year since they'd last seen their friends back home. A year since he'd spent hours looking out from the balcony with Elizabeth. He missed the ocean air, going through the gate on missions, not to mention flying… well SOMETHING. But his life wasn't all that bad; this planet had a lot to offer. He was content, even if he knew he'd never truly be as happy as he was on Atlantis. Although some people weren't taking being stranded and cut off from both Atlantis and Earth quite as well. John sighed, taking the straw he'd acquired earlier, while cutting through the wheat field to get to the forest, out of his mouth.

"You know, coming all the way here from the village may not be the way I'd LIKE to spend an hour, but it certainly is a good way to keep me fit," he told her, folding his arms after throwing away his chewed up straw.

"I'm almost done," she told him as she always did, her eyes glued to the rock with Ancient writing on it in the middle of the forest.

She had a book in her lap as she sat Indian style in the dirt, trying to make sense of the same sentence she'd been studying for almost a week.

"Still can't figure it out, huh?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I've gone through almost every book I have. I can't figure out what this one word is! I just can't get it!"

"Maybe you should just… give up," he told her, not for the first time, and probably not for the last.

Elizabeth smiled at that, still not even looking at him. "Yes well, we all know how stubborn I can be."

"Considering you've been at this translating for a year now, yeah, I'd say you're just a bit stubborn. Especially since we figured out LONG ago that there's no way off this planet until the Ancient's little 'gift' finally shuts off."

"John, you and I know that could be a hundred YEARS from now. I sincerely doubt you're willing to wait that long."

"Just get your stuff and come on. I've got a date tonight and I'm not gonna sit around here for another hour waiting for you to finish."

"Then why don't you just leave and stop trying to take me back to the village every damn day?"

"Because as it is you're already letting your life pass you by! I'd rather you NOT _die _from not talking care of yourself too."

"How… sweet… I think."

John rolled his eyes, gathering up the books all lying haphazardly around her and shoving them in her pack. Through the months John and Elizabeth's relationship had changed. Sometimes Rodney referred them as 'the old married couple,' simply because of how much they seemed to bicker. He knew that had a lot to do with the fact that Elizabeth had changed since being cut off from Atlantis. John knew she wasn't happy. She couldn't let go, and no matter how hard anyone tried to get her to stop fighting and just live her life, she couldn't seem to do it. She was never going to be happy if she wasted her life in a bunch of books and ruins. He just wished she'd figure that out herself. Once everything was in the pack, Elizabeth got to her feet and walked on ahead, pulling her pack on as she went.

John watched her go before walking on ahead to catch up. "So… you and Keri are going on another date, huh?"

Sheppard frowned. He wasn't even sure he could call it that considering what had happened on their last 'date.' Did wild sex even constitute a date? He _would_ ask Elizabeth, but he figured that conversation probably would only lead to jokes about him being a 'man whore.' It didn't pay to be living in a cabin with Weir _the judge_, and McKay the… ah hell, might as well call him what he is… annoyance, a plague John has yet to be rid of. He seriously needed new friends. Still, even he knew his relationship with Keri was purely physical. Elizabeth spent all her time studying the ruins, and McKay spent all of his time with Saren falling head over heels for the women. At least it gave him a hobby… god, he needed help. "Yeah… another date," he finally said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Try to keep the door closed this time, will you? Not that seeing your naked posterior didn't exhilarate me!" she told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was drunk!" he fought in his defense.

"In fact, I don't think McKay was all too happy seeing it either. You come home after a beautiful day only to see your friend's ass stuck up in the air is not what he'd probably call a fitting end to his day."

John rolled his eyes, walking on ahead. "Maybe I just won't come home at all," he mumbled to himself, too tired of being ridiculed for the hundredth time just because HE had a sex life. "And for your information, at least I'M trying to move on with my life! Joke all you want at the choices I'm making in life, but at least I'm actually LIVING one!" he shouted, before walking ahead a little faster, unaware Elizabeth had stopped cold in her tracks.

* * *

Elizabeth sat beneath what had become her favorite tree, staring at the stars with the sounds of a rushing river nearby to calm her. It was the perfect spot. She'd found it months ago… more than once she found herself sneaking out when the cabin she shared became just a little too _full_. She hated the idea of giving up on Atlantis. Sometimes she'd dream about it, the ocean, the people, looking down at the Gateroom. She missed the excitement she got when they found out something new about the Ancients. John and Rodney may have been doing quite well, but she couldn't let go as easy. She couldn't just move on with her life and ignore the place she'd been happiest. She was tired of people encouraging her to move on, tired of people telling her she was wasting her life on what might never be. She missed her home.

In any other situation she'd probably just tell herself to deal with it, and keep trying, but she couldn't help the feelings swirling inside of her. Tears escaped her eyes and made a slow path down her face, dripping to the ground. She'd never felt as alone as she did on this world. Rodney spent his days with Saren, and John… well; he'd been making it a goal through out the year to sleep with as many women as possible. At least… sometimes it seemed that way. The man couldn't seem to go a month without someone, which only served to frustrate her even more. On Atlantis he'd always been there for her, he'd been her friend, but the man living with her on this world was not the same person she'd known back on Atlantis. This John Sheppard gave up, and began distracting himself from what he'd lost with women. She missed the John she'd once known. Sure, he'd still fallen for a few back there, but it hadn't mattered. In the end, they'd somehow always found their way back to each other. Their friendship had grown stronger than anything she'd ever experienced; now it seemed about as strong as grass.

Elizabeth finally wiped her tears, knowing she couldn't keep thinking about that, reminding herself of just how bad things were now. She needed to keep fighting, she would keep fighting. John Sheppard had told her she should be living her life, the thing was, she was living her life. Her life was Atlantis, and she'd be damned if she didn't lose it without a fight! Slowly Elizabeth got to her feet, grabbing the pack she'd set down nearby before heading into the woods, not bothering to tell anyone where she would be. What did they care anyway… they were all too busy moving on.

* * *

**_Three Days Later_**

"It's been THREE days, Kharis, she's got to be here somewhere. Are you seriously telling me no one's seen her at all?!" John asked, walking beside the village leader.

"John, you and I both know how stubborn Elizabeth is. Her heart lies in Atlantis; can you blame her for wanting to return to it?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, it was my home too! I miss it, but this is getting out of hand! Kharis, just tell me where she is!"

Kharis sighed. "Did you not search the forest yourself?"

"She's usually by the ruins studying… but this time I didn't find her. I've spent everyday over there to look for her, and I always came back with nothing. She could be in trouble! It's not like Elizabeth to just disappear!"

"John, you said so yourself, you two haven't exactly been the best of friends as of late. The last time you spoke to her you were having an argument. Perhaps she simply needs space."

John sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Look! She's my friend, and I'm not just going to shrug and hope she's okay! It's been three days, and no one knows where she could have gone!"

Kharis stopped, looking at John with a curiousness he always seemed to have. "Since the moment you've gotten here John, your one concern has been to forget the life you left behind. Doctor McKay's concern has been to Saren… a woman who brings him joy when he too has lost a home. Elizabeth's one concern has always been to go home, back to your city of the Ancients. Yet now… suddenly you notice just what standing alone can do to a person. You once told me, you were cut off from your home before. You said there was a great creature that would terrorize all of the villagers… leaving you standing alone to fight it. All they'd cared about at that moment, had been to protect their own lives that had been their concern, but that concern meant leaving you… alone to fight a formable enemy. If that had gone on continuously for an entire year… would you suddenly start to believe those villagers truly cared what happened to you?"

John frowned, suddenly disturbed by what he was hearing. "So what your saying is-"

"What I'm saying is, keep looking and perhaps you may get a second chance to prove you have not left her to fight alone. If she truly is your friend, fight along side her, as that woman from among the villagers did. You are not the only one who has lost something dear to you. Elizabeth may be the only other person here that can truly understand the pain that comes when you lose your home," he interrupted before walking away towards his house. John watched him leave, knowing what he had said to be true. Damn, he'd screwed up bad this time round….

* * *

"Elizabeth!" he called, just before the branch he'd pushed away slapped him in the face, making him swear. John pushed the tree branch away and walked on ahead. "ELIZABETH!"

"John?" someone said from behind him, making him jump before he turned to see it was Elizabeth.

He tried to stop himself, but at the sight of her, alive and okay he couldn't help but let his frustrations out. "I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you! Damn it Elizabeth, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Elizabeth took a step back, looking a little startled by his anger. "I was… uh… searching the forest for any more ruins that could lead to the information I'm looking for. I found out what the word I was trying to translate was. It's the name of a city. They were trying to build a city on this world that would help them defeat the Wraith. Apparently this was where they built most of their cities… including Atlantis."

"Why? Why here?" John asked, not sure where she was going with her explanation.

"Because of the 'gift,' John. Don't you get it?! When we stayed to watch this great phenomenon we had no idea what we were getting into. This planet is protected by a portal beneath the earth. The city is underground."

"A portal? What kind of portal?"

"That night, after the 'gift' appeared, the sky rippled and the stars changed. Some of them disappeared completely."

"Yeah, so?"

"We're in a different dimension in a parallel universe."

"What?"

"The Ancients were working on a way to conceal themselves as they worked on weapons and technology to fight the Wraith. As long as they did this in their cities, they would be dealing with the same problems Atlantis went through thousands of years ago when the Wraith began a continuous attack against the city. This planet would be free from such attacks. Not only was it pushed into a universe completely devoid of life, but then it was pushed into a different dimension of this universe. Not even the Replicators would be able to find them."

John's eyes widened. "That's why we couldn't open a connection to their gate. We're not even in the same universe! But how come we were able to gate to this world in the first place? Why wasn't the 'gift,' not in place then?"

"Apparently this device needs a lot of power to continually operate. This planet has a natural and safe power source at its disposal. No harm to the planet and it provides a continual flow of power, enough to keep this process going forever. This process is stalled at certain times. Sometimes a year, sometimes ten, sometimes a hundred. The stall is to allow the machine they use to regenerate; all that power can overwhelm the device and destroy it after so much time in use. It also allows the Ancients time to send off their findings so that everyone can benefit from the knowledge they've acquired," Elizabeth told him, unable to keep her excitement under control.

John looked away, his mind shifting in purpose as he realized he couldn't keep making the same mistakes. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"For telling you to quit. I was wrong to tell you that. Elizabeth, it hasn't been easy for any of us… losing Atlantis the way we did. I should have supported you. Maybe the things you're learning because of these ruins might very well be the thing that gets us home. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's frown slowly melted away, a smile taking its place. "Come on, you can help me look for more of the ruins. From what I've learned so far, they may be able to tell us just what happened to the city they were building."

John smiled, relived that things would be okay between them. "Sounds like fun."

"So," she began as she walked forward. "How was your date? I've been a little busy these couple of days."

John sighed, rolling his eyes. "We never ended up getting to the date. I was too busy worrying about you… she broke up with me. Something about me having screwed up priorities."

"Pity… she was a keeper," Elizabeth joked, walking ahead.

"No, not really," he assured her, walking behind her, enjoying the view. "Your friendship meant more."

Elizabeth stopped, looking back at him. "Come on, we have ruins to find," she whispered, putting an arm around John as the two continued on.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Home

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: When Weir, Sheppard, and McKay are trapped on a planet that is pushed into another dimension, they are forced to live what could be the rest of their lives in a world cut off from everyone they knew.

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! It's always nice to know someone is reading! And don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories! Especially "Just Married," "Sweet Regrets," and "Second Chances." No worries!!!!! ;)

* * *

Chapter Three "Year Two"

"… yes folks, it's happened, Rodney McKay got married before I did! Next thing ya know, the sky will be falling down and pigs will be flying everywhere!"

The crowd laughed, and shook their heads while Rodney gave him a glare. It had taken a while, but most of the villagers had finally begun to understand the three strangers who'd arrived two years ago. Sheppard's many unique expressions made for interesting entertainment sometimes.

"But seriously, all the best Saren, Rodney… you two mean the world to me and I'm glad you two have found happiness. And Saren, if you ever have any problems with him, feel free to borrow my gun!"

Saren grinned at that, nudging Rodney as he rolled his eyes.

"To Saren and Rodney!"

The crowd cheered, holding up their glasses before taking a sip. John looked over at Elizabeth who was talking to Kharis, laughing and smiling. It was good to see her having a good time for once. It had seemed like it'd been ages since he last saw her so relaxed. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so relaxed. Even when she'd been on Atlantis, there had always been something, the weight of leadership on her shoulders; he'd always known it affected her more than she liked people to know. This was different. She was a vision in white, her hand made dress fitting her in all the right places. Saren had asked her and one other to be Maidens, or 'Bridesmaids,' and Elizabeth had immediately agreed. He'd never seen her look so amazing. All he'd been able to think about during the wedding ceremony was how graceful Elizabeth had looked going down the isle, like an angel.

John made his way to her, taking his place beside her just as Kharis finished his joke. Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "Well, it can't be said that you, Kharis, have not lived an… eventful life!"

Kharis chuckled at that. "Quite true, quite true. Ah, John, your expressions for Rodney and Saren were quite beautiful, you entertained the crowd wonderfully."

"Thanks, I try!" he told him, offering Elizabeth the glass of wine in his hand. She'd only take it from him anyway. Over the two years they'd been stuck here Elizabeth had developed the annoying habit of stealing his food and drink, although he supposed that had a lot to do with how close they had both become over the months. Since he'd started helping Elizabeth translate the ruins, their relationship had once again changed, only this time, for the better. There was a comfort level he'd never had with her before on Atlantis, mostly thanks to her being his CO. He liked it. In some ways they'd really become best friends. He told her everything, just as she told him everything. It just… worked.

Elizabeth took a sip of his drink. "Thank you, John," she whispered to him, handing him back his drink. John frowned when he realized it was empty. When he turned to look at her, she just gave him her usual innocent smile. If it had been anyone else… he'd never let them get away with it, but of course, this was Elizabeth, so instead of calling her on her greediness, he simply sighed and put his glass down. She'd make it up to him later, he was sure… usually with a nice relaxing massage. She was a miracle worker when it came to using her hands. It paid to have a best friend that didn't mind using their talents for his benefit once in a while.

Kharis laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I better go. I promised Hera a dance, have fun you two."

John nodded, watching him leave before turning to Elizabeth once more. "What do you say? Care for a dance?"

"Are you kidding me? I can barely stand anymore in these shoes… it's like they're made especially to torture you."

John grinned, watching her almost collapse in her seat… so much for graceful. After taking a look at her shoes he sat down in front of her, grabbing her leg and slowly took off each shoe. "Better?"

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head as she looked away toward the dance floor. "Much. Thanks, John." Sheppard followed her gaze, watching Kharis and his wife move with the music, love in their eyes as they looked at each other. Beside the couple were Rodney and Saren. Although Rodney was pretty much making a fool out of himself, he didn't seem to have a care in the world as his eyes stayed glued to his bride. Who knew there was someone out there that could actually stand McKay's crap? He certainly wouldn't have guessed it. "I never thought I'd see the day that Doctor Rodney McKay would settle down… or fall in love for that matter."

"I never thought I'd see the day that someone would actually WANT to settle down with Rodney McKay."

Elizabeth giggled at that. "You know, now that those damn shoes are off I'm feeling a lot better… how about that dance?" she asked, turning to look at him.

John grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

It was late, and the party to celebrate Rodney and Saren's union had long since ended. John sighed as he leaned his head back slightly, comfortable as he sat on the floor, legs crossed, his back against the front of the sofa, with Elizabeth's legs draped over his own, and his arms resting over them. She was sitting beside him on the floor, staring at nothing; finally out of the white dress he'd seen her in before for the wedding. Finally she smiled. "And then there were two," she joked.

"Rodney's a lucky guy. Saren's good for him."

"He deserves it. After everything he's done he deserves the happiness Saren so obviously gives him… it was a good day," she said, still smiling as she thought of the insane day they'd had.

John looked down at her legs, still lying over his own. It was amazing how much Elizabeth had changed in the two years they'd spent on the planet that was slowly becoming yet another home. She let her hair down more and more, and Sheppard could never be more pleased. She was genuinely happy, something he really never got to see much on Atlantis. She'd always had her guard up then, trying to be what she thought everyone wanted and needed her to be. The burden of command had been eating her for years; for once she could be herself. Things had changed since they'd been stranded. "We should head to bed… we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

Elizabeth sighed, her smile suddenly fading. "No… we'll save that for later. Give it a couple of days. You could use a vacation."

"Elizabeth, we're getting close… we'll find the entrance to that city… I know it."

"Maybe, but right now I really don't care. It's been a year and frankly I'm tired… and so are you. You deserve a break, John."

John frowned. "I don't get it, a year ago finding a way back to Atlantis was you're life. You spent a year studying those ruins to find a way back… lately it seems like it doesn't even matter anymore."

"It does matter, John, believe me. I still want to go home, I just…" Elizabeth sighed, suddenly resting her head on his shoulder. "You know… I used to think of Atlantis every moment. I'd imagine faces… people we knew… were close to. I'd dream of waves crashing against Atlantis, of the salt air. It was everything. But lately… I don't know, maybe its better this way. Rodney's married; John… his life is here now! We have friends here, people we see as family. And I… I don't think of Atlantis as much anymore. Maybe this is where we were meant to be… maybe this is home. Sometimes I wonder if it's even possible to get back…."

John's frown deepened as he rested his head against hers, still lying on his shoulder. "I don't think it's this place that's become you're home, Elizabeth. It's never so much the place, but the people. If we found a way back to Atlantis, we might never see these people again. Not to mention McKay and Saren would have to make a pretty hard choice as to where to live."

"You did this to support me. You told me yourself you didn't want me to fight for Atlantis alone."

"You're my family Elizabeth; I'll support you no matter what. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"I can't ask you to sacrifice you're time for something that might never happen. I see you as family too… you and Rodney. And who knows… maybe in seven years… we'll see our city again, but in the meantime I want to live my life, I want you to live you're life. We don't have to stop looking, but I won't let Atlantis get in the way of living our lives. Not anymore."

John smiled at that, kissing her forehead. "The people we left behind are strong. They'll be fine. Atlantis is in very capable hands."

"I know."

"You'll be fine too," he whispered.

Elizabeth just stared into nothingness. "Yeah." Finally Elizabeth closed her eyes, letting herself drift off as he wrapped an arm around her, content in his arms.

* * *

Elizabeth swallowed. Her throat was dry. Slowly she opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the sunlight before her eyes adjusted. She was still on the floor in their living room. Elizabeth smiled at that, amused that they'd never made it to their individual beds. She'd fallen asleep not long after her talk with John, and there they were, lying on the floor, her still in his arms as they slept. Not the worst way to go to sleep at night. Slowly Elizabeth sat up and nudged John who was snoring. "John… wake up," she whispered to him. When he still slept she almost laughed, shaking her head at the happy state he seemed in, a smile on his lips as he slept. "John!" she shouted, shaking him.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he sat up. "What the-"

"Guess we were more tired than we though," Elizabeth told him, getting up and offering him a hand.

John smiled, taking her hand as he got to his feet. "Not the worst way to fall asleep though," he teased. Elizabeth blushed, more because he'd just spoken aloud her own thoughts than the fact that he'd actually spoken them.

Elizabeth smiled in return. "Come on, we better get dressed and meet up with Kharis, he's probably wondering where we are by now."

"What time is it?" John asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

Elizabeth almost laughed as she realized it really was naturally everywhere. Could it possibly be true he didn't use combs? The thought amused her to no end.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sensing her amusement.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all John," she assured him, giving him her biggest smile before she walked into her room to get dressed.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Home

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: When Weir, Sheppard, and McKay are trapped on a planet that is pushed into another dimension, they are forced to live what could be the rest of their lives in a world cut off from everyone they knew.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but with my involvement in "The Year of Spark" I haven't had much time for anything else! But I managed to finish this chapter, so yay!

* * *

Chapter Four "Year Two Part Two"

In all his career, one thing John Sheppard never thought he'd be doing is cutting wood. The Air Force didn't exactly have a need for that kind of thing, so when the ax went down and he saw that he was done, he couldn't help but be surprised… that was the fastest he'd ever finished. Kharis looked over at him and laughed. "You're getting better! That's good, come help me with these nails."

John nodded, holding the wood in place as Kharis nailed the piece of wood to another piece of wood.

"So John, how did you enjoy the wedding last night… you and Elizabeth seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

John was completely oblivious to Kharis' teasing. "We did, it was a great party."

Kharis grinned, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, John, nothing at all."

"Kharis, I've seen that look before, what?"

Kharis looked up at his friend. "She was quite beautiful wasn't she?"

"She was amazing… I'd never seen her look so beautiful. It was a great ceremony, but seeing her in a dress like that was just topping on the cake."

"Cake?" Kharis asked in confusion.

"It's an expression."

"Ah, well, whatever that means… I'm sure it indeed was topping on the… cake. Elizabeth is truly an amazing woman, is she not?"

"Yup, she sure is," John agreed, still oblivious.

"If you agree, why is it Rodney and Saren have given in, but you and Elizabeth have not?" Kharis finally asked, seeing that he would have to be straight forward about the matter. John simply would not get the point if he kept going as he was.

"What?! Me and Elizabeth? Oh no, we're just good friends… best friends I suppose, but that's all. She was my boss on Atlantis."

"I believe the key word is '_was _your boss.' She no longer holds that position here. And even so, if you were back on Atlantis, is there anything or anyone to prevent you from following your heart?"

"Uh… no, but that's not the point. Technically there aren't any rules to prevent us from starting a relationship, but that doesn't mean we actually want one. Besides… Elizabeth's too good for me."

"Elizabeth is indeed a good woman, but wouldn't you just be proving you aren't worth enough to be with her by being a fool and ignoring the possibilities?"

"Kharis, listen, I know you're just trying to help here, but you have the wrong idea. Elizabeth wouldn't be interested in me in a million years. She reads Shakespeare and quotes from famous poets from other centuries; she even listens to classical music… I read comics, quote from a movie called _The Princess Diaries_, and listen to country songs. There's a difference."

Kharis frowned, having no idea what he was talking about. "If you speak of your differences, is it not true that opposites attract, as is the case with magnets."

"Sure, but Elizabeth and I aren't magnets."

"It was a metaphor, John… I believe you are blind to what is right in front of you. You may believe you are not good enough for her. You may even believe you both to be too different to come together, but that matters not. What matters is how she feels, as well as what the fates decide."

"What's that suppose to mean?" John asked, not exactly sure he wanted to know.

"It means, I have always believed in balance, John, as do the fates. And perhaps one day… so will you." Kharis smiled, putting down the wood before walking away. "I just wished to leave you with something to think about… now come, it is time for afternoon meal."

John sighed, putting down the nails in his hand. "Right…" he mumbled.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled, waving her hand to get John's attention as he and Kharis walked toward the giant table. Afternoon meals were usually eaten all together in the village to keep those in it close as a family unit. It wasn't a bad idea truly, the villagers seemed to enjoy their afternoon together, talking about whatever it is they wanted to discuss. It kept the village together, that was what was important.

John waved back, walking over to take a seat beside Elizabeth. "Hey," John greeted.

"Hello John," Elizabeth greeted back, smiling as they looked into each others eyes.

John smiled back at her before noticing the look Kharis was shooting him, and then broke contact with Elizabeth, choosing to instead look at the empty plate before him.

"Let us share this meal, as we share our lives with each other! Let us bond in this moment that brings all of us together. May we stay strong… only together as a people can we truly live in peace. Enjoy!" Kharis said, as he did at every afternoon meal.

Once the words were spoken everyone began piling on food from the bowls before them. John frowned as Lady Werra, one of the elder widows in the village, (and John certainly understood why her husband died first) piled quite a bit of food on his plate. "You are way too skinny, Sheppard. Don't worry, it's good for you! I made it myself!"

Elizabeth snorted, earning herself a glare as the food was passed around.

"Yeah John, eat up… before you wither away to nothing," Elizabeth teased, giving John an innocent smile.

John rolled his eyes, looking down… or was it up… at his plate. "Thanks… so much… Lady Werra… I uh… really appreciate it," he replied, trying to sound convincing.

Of course, Lady Werra wouldn't care if he was convincing or not, as long as he ate, she was happy. "Go on! Eat up! You'll thank me later!"

John frowned, taking a scoop of the… whatever it was and putting it into his mouth. It didn't taste half bad. "Give her a fur coat and a little dog in her lap and she could be my grandmother," John whispered to Elizabeth, making her laugh. The sad part about it was… he wasn't completely kidding!

* * *

John sighed, walking over to his house, completely exhausted after a long afternoon in the fields cultivating the crops. Since John had no crops yet of his own, Kharis had volunteered to share his own, but that also meant John would have to work for the food. Women were not required to work, some did, but Elizabeth had chosen to focus on the ruins in order to find a way home. Still, John worried Elizabeth had lost faith in whether they'd ever make it home. "I'm home!" he shouted as he walked in the house and frowned when he didn't hear Elizabeth's voice. She'd told him she was taking a break from her search for a way home, but as he looked around the house he realized she really hadn't returned home as she'd said she would. "Crap." Where the heck could she be?

* * *

**_Atlantis_**

Ronan walked into the infirmary and smiled at their new doctor who'd replaced Carson Beckett. His arm was bleeding pretty bad… again. "Hey," he greeted.

Doctor Keller rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me! You and Teyla were sparring and you got hurt!"

"Actually I slipped in the shower," he told her.

"Really?" she asked in surprise, trying not to picture it.

"Nope."

Keller rolled her eyes. "Get over here and lie down."

* * *

**_Atlantis_**

Colonel Carter smiled as she saw Major Lorne walk the catwalk to her office. "Good evening Major."

"Good evening, Colonel. Catching up on paperwork?"

"Yup, anything I can do for you?"

Lorne nodded, taking a seat across from her. "It's Doctor Zelenka. As you know, he's been working hard over the last two years to understand what happened to our missing planet where Sheppard, Weir, and McKay went missing."

"And? Did he find something?" she asked suddenly curious.

Lorne smiled. "He thinks he knows what happens… he'd like a meeting with you to discuss the issue."

"He has a way to bring them back?" she asked, impressed.

Lorne frowned. "Not exactly. He only just recently realized what could have happen, and really he has no idea how we'd go about bringing the planet back, that's why he wanted me to talk to you. We need your help."

"What do you need?" Carter asked, having a bad feeling about what Lorne wanted.

"It's complicated… let's just say we might need Doctor Jackson's experience… and Zelenka said something about… giant aliens?"

Sam's smile faded as she realized what Radek was talking about. "Giant aliens you say?"

* * *

She'd been walking for hours. She wasn't sure where exactly she was, but she was close, closer than she'd even been. It had to be here. How she'd never thought of it before was beyond her! But now she knew. She knew where the underground tunnels were… or at least she kinda knew. Elizabeth walked closer to the cave, her hand skimming the rock as she followed it toward the mouth of the cave. Here… it had to be here! Sam walked toward the entrance when suddenly her surroundings changed as the ground gave under her and she was sent down beneath the cave. She fell hard, hearing her bone crack as she hit what seemed to be a metal bridge. Elizabeth screamed in pain, grabbing her leg. It was broken… bad… very bad. "Crap." Where the heck was she?

To Be Continued….


End file.
